


The Howls of The Raven's Shadow

by leobutler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Harry Potter, Blood Drinking, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Dark Harry, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Vampires, Werewolves, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/pseuds/leobutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a mask. It is the masks that are hidden in the light that we should truly fear. Warnings are in the beginning of chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven's Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and I make no money from my fanfics.

_**The Howls of The Raven's Shadow** _

**(disclaimer) i own nothing of harry potter or twilight because if i did ginny would have died in the chamber of secrets. harry would have never been friends with the jealous git otherwise known as ron after 4th year. hermione would have stoped being a stuck up know it all when she can't do anything if its not in her beloved books. and mcgonagall would have turned dumble into a scratching post when he left harry on the doorstep at the dursley in the middle of the night in november. if i owned the movie harry would have green eyes.**

**if i owned twilight jacob would be with edward or edward would be with jasper. seth and jasper would been in more scenes. bella would have been ran over by a car. oh and the vamps would have fangs and not turn into a discoballs in the sun.**

**( warnings) this is a slash fic and will mention Mpreg. has dumble,dursley, weasley - molly, ginny, ron and hermione (HP) bella, emily, jessica and alice (twilight) bashing and homophobic people. DarkHybrid/Super!Harry. HP/EC(main pair) the other pairings will be mentioned in the next few chapters ahead. if there is a love scene between harry and edward i will warn you ahead of time since i dont know if i can write one, either way you will know when a love scene comes up in the story.**

**HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. AU/OOC**

_**Key:** _

_**Parselmouth-** •~• Snakes rule! •~•_

_**FLASHBACK -** Snakes rule!_

_**Chapter 1** _

**Raven's Nightshade**

The fifth year of Hogwarts was finally at a close and Harry James Potter was checking to see that he packed everything for the summer. Once he was sure he was done he turned to face one of his best mates Neville Longbottom who was his guard until they met up with the rest of the group. Not that Harry needed the extra protection, it really was for the protection of whoever tried to get in his way to the train, namely weasel and the know it all. In the Pack Draco and Neville were the only ones in his age group that Harry trusted enough to help keep his true power grounded while at school.

Neville has grown into a proud and confidence young man at 6'1 and was still growing like the plants he looks after. The years of being emotionally and physically abuse at the hands of his beast of a family no longer have as strong as affect that they once had before he became Pack. The first years in the Pack helped with the emotional abuse, like being told for years that he would never be powerful enough to become the next Lord Longbottom after his father. From what Neville have told them the physical abuse started when he was five when he still showed no sign of magic. They thought by hurting him that his magic would act up to protect him. His family only stopped when he got his Hogwarts letter, but still belittle him because they thought he had a lacking of magical strength in his magic.

Once he became friends with Harry,Draco, the Twins and later Luna, they worked to add to his mostly non-existent self confidence and helped work past his fears of never being good enough. Harry and Draco had showed Neville that he had someone believed in him, after he got hurt during the first flying lesson with Gryffindor and Slytherins, when they went to see him in the hospital wing.

_(FLASHBACK )_

_Harry wished that Draco didn't have to act so mean to be able to fit into the snake's pit. After Neville got hurt and was sent to the hospital wing, Draco had started laughing at Neville's accident on his broom. For Harry whenever Draco had to laugh at another student's pain it would remind him of Dudley. When he had told Draco that he looked sick to his stomach. Not for being compared to muggles but for being compared to the Drusley's after Harry had told him about his home life._

_Harry knew as soon as he befriended Draco at Diagon Alley that they had to keep it secret until the person they picked to tell was trustworthy. So as he walked into the hospital wing to check on Neville, he was met with the site of Draco handing Neville back his remembrall._

_"I'm really sorry Neville, about teasing you in The Great Hall. When Harry gets here we will try to explain everything to you ok? "said the blonde._

_"O-ok." stammered Neville._

_Harry fully steped into the wing and felt relieved that at least Neville wasn't yelling for Madam Pomfrey to remove Draco from the wing, when Draco first came in to talk,that was a start._

_After The Great Hall scene Harry had pulled Draco aside and mentioned that he was thinking of befriending the nervous boy. After hearing about his home life, which was the complete opposite of his in that Neville's family treated him badly for not having magic, Harry's abused him for having magic. Draco after hearing this agreed full heartily._

_"H-harry, is that you?" asked Neville looking from the blone by his bed to the raven haired boy that just walked in._

_"Hey Neville, yeah its me," he said with a wave to the injured boy. Harry walk to where Draco was standing ,at the foot of Nev's hospital bed and turned to the blond. " Hey Drake do you want me to start or are you going to explain it to him?"_

_"I think you should Ry."_

_"Ok. Neville me and Draco have been friends since a little bit before school. And together we decided to keep it secret until it was safe for us and the people that we told about our friendship before we show people that we're in fact friends."_

_"What do you mean until its safe, safe from what?" asked the injured boy._

_"It means that not everyone is who they appear to be. Like Draco he need to act a certain way to be able to live in the serpent nest but in private he's a nice guy. But some people hide their true selves the opposite way by actting nice and loving when in fact they're cruel and heartless."_

_"So who are we not safe with behind their mask, Harry?" whispered the Longbottom heir._

_" The Headmaster," whispered back Harry._

_Neville sucked in a breath and turned white as a sheet at Harry's answer. Trying to calm down the now trembling Gryffindor, Harry sat on the hospital bed. Once seated he took one of Neville hand in his own and with his other he put on the boy's cheek so that he can look Harry in the eye while talking to him._

_" Neville,you okay. Come on talk to us,"_

_"My head hurts," said the pale boy, he let go of Harry's hand to grab at his now pounding head. "I keep seeing flashes of the Headmaster at the manor when I was five and ... magic ... he did something and once he left I felt so weak. I think that he bound my magic or did something to me when he was there."_

_Draco walked to the other side of Neville and put his hands over Neville's,"Neville you got to slow your breathing or you're going to hyperventilate. Come on breath with me ...In...Out...In...Out good Neville that's its,"_

_Once Neville was in not danger of passing out both Harry and Draco held his hand, "You ok now Nev?" asked the raven haired boy._

_"I don't know yet to be honest," he said not looked at either one of them. They gave him a minute to gather himself."Why tell me I not going to be much help with anything and if I did get my magic bound by **HIM** how can we unbound it,"_

_" We are telling you all this because we know that we can trust you to be able to keep our secret and you deserve to know why your life has been the way it has. And together we will show the wizarding world why they shouldn't put their faith in a two faced bastard."_

_"But how can I help I'm practically a squib. How could I possibly be of any help to anyone," choked out the now crying boy._

_" No you're not! You're a powerful wizard in training that just has to put more faith in his self and his magic," said Draco who was on the other side of the upset Gryffindor holding the hand that Harry wasn't._

_"Y-you really think that Mal- i mean Draco," sniffled Neville._

_"Yeah Neville we both do that's why we're here to help you reach your full potential. We are going to show the wizarding world just how powerful the next generation of wizards and witches are."_

_And so started The Shadow Pack._

" Are you ready for this summer Nev."asked Harry looking into Neville's brown eyes that once had a warmth in them but now had a hard gleam to them when he asked Neville the question.

Neville held Harry's gaze. He was one of the few to be about to look into Harry's dark green eyes and not look away. He said, " I'm with The Pack to the end Raven. The same I know is true for Moon Bug and Dragon."

Harry kept his eyes on Neville to so if there was any fear about the coming summer, all he saw in Neville eyes was determined. Pride bloomed in his chest to see how far Neville has come since first year.

"Ok Shade lets go meet the others and hopefully we won't see the know-it-all and weasel," he growled at the names of Dumble's lap puppies. Now there was a image he could do without,he shook his head trying to rid his mind of that brain frying image.

"Are you ok Ry?" the brown haired boy asked, as they made there way though the now empty dorm to the Hogwarts Express.

"What? Oh yeah Nev I just thought of something that should never be thought of."

"Oh yeah what?"

" Weasel and the know-it-all on Bees lap."

"Yuck! Harry, why did you think that!" yelled Neville

" Shh not so loud. I was thinking that Bee has lap dogs everywhere but then I thought that Ronald and Hermione were more like his lap puppies. Then the images started and turned into a lap dance, and now I need to bleach my brain clean," said harry, looking more pale then normal.

"We need to asked yo- Professor Snape if he can erase our memories for us and quick," said the now green Gryffindor.

"Nev just think about your blonde giving you a lap dance that should work," he said.

Neville got a glazed look in his eyes at the thought of his mate giving him a lap dance.

"Come on Nev snap out of it you're going to start drooling," laughed the dark haired teen at his now blushing friend.

They almost made it to the entrance hall when they heard

"Harry! Hey wait up, mate!"

Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and mumbled, "So close." and turned to face the red headed weasel.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far thanks.**

**Also please check out my Facebook page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word) and my FF.net page under leobutler.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

 

 


	2. The Raven's Moon Bug and The Shadow King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. And I make no money from my fanfics.

**HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. AU/OOC**

_**Key:** _

_**Parselmouth-** •~• Snakes rule! •~•_

_**FLASHBACK** **-** Snakes rule!_

_**Name**_ _ **meanings-**_ *****  (it will be shown on the bottom of the chapter)

_**Chapter 2** _

**Raven's Moon Bug and The Shadow King**

**LAST CHAPTER :**

**They almost made it to the Entrance hall when they heard.**

**"Harry! Hey wait up,mate!"**

**Both Harry and Neville looked at each other and mumbled, "So close," then turned to face the red headed weasel.**

_**( BAD LANGUAGE )** _

"What do you want Weasel," asked the now tense dark haired teen.

"Come on mate, me and Hermione saved you a seat we us on the train,"

Harry looked at Neville with raised eyebrow,"Have you hit your head or something because I seem to remember telling you and Granger to stay away from me and my friends this year. So why would I willingly go and sit with you two?"

"Harry, me and Hermione both think that you should just stop all this mucking around that you have been doing this year and we forgive you for messing with us," said the red head

"Well I'm not 'mucking around' as you put it. I am getting sick of repeating myself to Granger, Bee and you. I'm gay! Deal with it and tell your sister to get over herself, even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't touch her with a 50ft pole. Come on Nev let go find Luna."

As Neville and Harry was about to turn and walk away from the now red face Ron Weasley, he screamed "I not done talking with you yet, Potter."

"Well I'm done talking we you Weasel, just being near you lowers peoples IQ," Neville started to snicker at Harry's comment.

Ron turned his gazes to the now snickering teen and yelled, "What are you laughing at Longbottom no ones asking your opinion. I'm trying to make Potter see sense and stop him from being a prat. He's supposed to be with Ginny and not act like a disgusting  _faggot_!"

That did it the small bit of control that Harry had at first seeing Weasel had finally snapped. The air around Harry's body starting sparking and in doing so made his body have an unearthy glow to it. His eye turned cat like with a erie green glow that was second to only the Avada Kedavra Curse. When Harry spoke it had a commanding edge to it that meant it would be very unwise decision to disobey.

"Ronald Weasley I have be very lenient in my dealings with you this past year but that will stop next year. And you should warn your little know-it-all and your sister that next year is open season on weasels and beavers. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

By the time Harry was done speaking Ron had turned deadly pale and was shaking for head to toe. Neville had to use every ounce of will power to not drop to his knees and bare his neck to his Alpha as Harry gave Weasel a taste of what was instore for him if he disobeyed Harry's command next year.

The pale red head stammered, Y-yyes. S-sir." he quickly added and dashed to the exist.

All was quiet as the hall was left just with Neville and Harry in it and then Harry spoke again, " Rise Daren *****!"

The shadow under Harry's feet morph into the shape of a large raven. Then it turned into the shape of a male human with raven like wings as it lifted off the ground. Once the Shadow Warrior was up he dropped to one knee with his head bowed and wings spread out.

"You have summoned me My Dark King, what is it that you need of me."

"I need you to cage Ronald before he reaches the train and Shadow Place him with Granger and his sister. Once you have them all make them all think that what Ronald saw here was a nightmare from a nap he took during the train ride home, but don't let Weasel forget the fear of disobeying me for next year. Then return them to their place on the train. Are you clear on your orders,"

"Yes, My Dark King I know what is it that you ask of me. I will not fail you Alpha."

"Good , once your tasks are done return to my side, you may Descend now Daren."

With that Daren melted back into the ground and out of the hall. Under Harry's feet now was a gray shadow until Daren came back to him.

"You ok Neville?"

"Yeah, just sometimes I forget why exactly you're The Shadow King,"

"Me to Neville me to. So do you just want to Shadow Jump to Luna now, before she sends a search party for us?"

"Yeah good idea Ry *****  I would hate to get hexed for worrying her."

"Ok Nev just hold my arm and we'll be on our way,"

And with that Harry and Neville left the hall the same as Daren did not a minute before them.

Luna impatiently waited for her two M.I.A brothers. She had already seen Draco earlier so he was on the train. The train was leaving in five minutes.'Where the hell are they' thought the blonde Ravenclaw.

She and the rest of the Pack were probly the only students that wanted the summer over before it even started Luna thought to couldn't wait until she could stop hiding behind her `looney luna` mask and be herself along with her brothers. Luna thanks every known god for sending her,her brothers on that night in her first year.

_(FLASHBACK )_

_'Run. Run ' that was all Luna could think of as she ran though The Forbidden had to get away if only for a little while, she just had to get away._

_With her vision hidden with tears, she was unable to see the high tree root and fell on to her hands and knees. Luna tried to get up but wound up felling again so she curl herself into a tiny ball and sobbed on the forest floor._

_She wake an hour later to the sound of what she thought was a dog whining. She lifted her head where it was resting on her knees to see the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. And in those eyes she saw understanding, compassion and anger. But the last one she knew was not directed at her it was directed at the one that caused her tears._

_Luna slowly rised her hand from around her ankle to reach out to the beautiful creature before her. He was four tall with a raven black fur coat. The wolf she can now tell that it was not a dog had waves of power rolling off him but felt so warm and welcoming as if she was wraped inside a warm hug._

_"Hi" she rasped her voice horsed from crying earlier._

_The wolf walked slowly to her bypassing her still raised hand and lowered his forehead against Luna's and looked into her eyes ice blue eyes with his emerald ones. Luna placed her arms around the wolf's neck and together they both slowly closed their eyes._

_Luna begin to see flashes of a little boy being beaten and called a freak by the largest man she has seen second only to Hagrid the half giant. The green eyed wolf saw a little girl being hit for not being a good enough seer for her father to get him out of his growing debt._

_When the flashes were done they slowly opened their eyes and just looked into each others eyes in the silents of the forest._

_"Harry."_

_With that the wolf changed back into the second year Gryffindor, Harry Potter._

_"Hello Moon Bug."_

_"How did you find me, Harry?"_

_"I saw you blindly running into the forest and called my brothers to help find you."_

_"Brothers?"_

_"Yes and they really would like to meet you, is that ok, Bug?"_

_"Yes I would like to meet the ones you call brothers"_

_"Nightshade, Frost you can come out now and meet Moon Bug."_

_From the shadows out walked two wolves. One was so white he glowed in the moonlight and the other one was a creamy brown color. As they walked towards them they begin to change like Harry had done earlier. Where the pure white wolf once stood now was Draco Malfory. The brown wolf was gone to and in its place now was Neville Longbottom._

_(END FLASHBACK )_

They had spent the night talking about their pasts and what they hoped for the future. Neville wished to leave his old family for good and stay with his brother Harry and his soon to be mate, Draco. Draco wished to stay with his Pack and save his father and himself from his bitch of a mother. Harry wanted his family to be safe from the Headmaster and to be able to be hinself and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. And Luna like the boys just wanted a place to belong and fell safe. By morning the boys had add Luna to their Pack as their little sister.

Back in the train Luna noticed that it got darker in the train compartment and sighed in relief that her brothers were here. She saw them rise from the newly formed shadows.

"Where have you two been I was worried you would miss the train,"

"Sorry,(Moon) Bug." they replied together.

"Well I'm just glad you guys made it, but what was the hold up?"

"Weasel decided to make a pest out of himself," said the brown haired teen.

"When isn't he?" asked Luna and Harry together, they all had a laugh at that.

"So Harry do we have everything for the plan to work?" asked Luna

"Yes don't worry I have everything we just have to wait for Draco and Daren and do the spell, then we're free for the summer."

**Remember Reviews Equal Love.**

**Love ~Ciera~**

-Daren  ***** means born at night

-Ry  ***** means king


	3. Raven's Dragon and The Year of The Rat

_**Chapter 3** _

**Raven's Dragon and The Year of The Rat**

As Luna, Neville and Harry settled in, Harry began to think back to first year when he really had to act that he was friends with Weasel and the Beaver. It was harder when Harry begun to notice that when ever he wanted to study Weasel tried to distract him with chess and Granger would always belittle him and everyone around them about the tiniest thing. It got to the point that he would have to study at night to get away from them and actually learn something. Harry had to work in the background of the scene so that Weasley and Granger wouldn't get hex by upset students after coming in contact with them. He, Draco and Neville all knew that they weren't true friends to him but they had no evidence to link them to any of Bee's plans for Harry. That was until a week before christmas.

_(FLASHBACK )_

_The bitter cold from the winter air still some how made its way into the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. Thank Merlin for warming charm. Neville and Harry had went straight to the dorms after their last class but Weasel and the know-it-all had told them that they forgot something in class. Nev and Harry asked if they wanted them to wait for them and they had declined the offer._

_Harry and Neville just finished a game of exploding snaps on Harry's bed with curtains drawed, when they enter the room. Granger was yelling at what looked to be one of her hour long rants about her being the only smart one in the whole school._

_"How dare that little idiot get better marks then me. I'm ten times smarter then that attention seeking bastard." screamed the banshee known as Hermione Jean Granger. By the time she finished Harry and Neville were at the foot of the bed peacking through the curtains of the bed to see them._

_Weasel being the idiot that he was said," How cares if he gets better marks. Its not like he's going to get a job after school, he'll be dead then. Plus we can use his money to get the jobs we want or just stay home with that amount of money we'll have."_

_"That's not the point Ronald. I'm smarter then him therefore I should have the highest marks then him. And don't forget Dumbledore told us that we have to make Potter dependent on us for everything so The Headmaster can control him better later to get rid of You-Know-Who. Do you really want to spend more time with Potter if Dumbledore takes longer to train him, I sure don't."_

_While Granger and Weasel were talking Harry had to pin Neville to the bed to stop him from killing the two bastards._

_"Yeah you're right I don't want to spend any more time with him then we already have to. Oh and don't forget Dumbledore said that he will send something to Potter to distract him during the break. That way he won't have time for homework and he might get in to trouble with Snape. I still can't believe that he's Snape's spawn. Its a good thing that The Headmaster took Potter from Snape can you imagine have two of these bats here."_

_"Ok lets just go find Potter and get him to play chess or something with you."_

_Neville and Harry didn't move until the two rats left the dorm._

_"Harry are you ok?" whispered Neville. He was scared that his Alpha might go into shock or something after what he just heard._

_"Yeah Neville I'm fine I just wished you learned that particular fact during the christmas holiday,"_

_"Wait you knew that Snape is your father and you didn't tell me?"_

_"Neville didn't you hear me I was going to during the break. That way you could really meet him and not his 'Evil Snape' mask that he has around The Headmaster. Im sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but we decided to wait before telling you,"_

_"Its ok I understand. You didnt intentionally withheld information from me, Harry you just had to wait to truly talk about it, right?"_

_"Yeah Neville and we had to wait until the holiday for this because dad found out that Bee's going to be gone most of the break."_

_" Ok I believe you. So Harry when did you find out he was your father anyways?"_

_"Oh I met him the same day as I met Draco."_

_(END FLASHBACK )_

Harry was brought back to the present by Draco walking into the train compartment.

"There you are Dragon. So did you get what you needed for the ritual?"

"Yes Nev I got everything no worries."

"With you I always worry," said Neville.

Draco went and sat on his boyfriend's lap and gave Neville a quick kiss before turning to Harry and Luna. Luna had her head on Harry's lap as Harry threaded his fingers though her long blonde hair.

"So are we ready yet, Ry?" asked the blonde, that currently was having his neck nibbled on by his mate.

"No we still have to wait for Daren to come back,"

"What do you mean where did you send his to?" asked the now confused teen. Daren rarely if ever left Harry's side since they bonded together in second year.

"He had to take care of some pests for me. Neville can tell once he's done trying to eat your neck that is,"

Luna giggled at the now blushing mates. Harry sighed in contentment that his Pack for the most part was happy. Just thinking about not having his Pack was a thought that physically hurt him. If he was just a minute late in ditching Bee's assigned lap dog that took him to Diagon Alley for the first time. He would have never had this right now. Thinking back to that day it truly was a great one.

_(FLASHBACK )_

_Harry had never before been this close to killing someone, and he has lived with the Druleys he knows the feeling. He had to get away from the damn watch dog and soon. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a shop in the Alley at has a darker feel to it. Suddenly he feels a urge pull to go there. Now his chance to really explorer and get away from all the eyes on him_

_The store he feel looks like some kind of pet shop. When he enters the shop he sees a brown haired boy, about his age, looking at what looks like a three tailed fox kit._

_Ten minutes earlier (D) POV_

_'Thank Merlin Uncle Sev is taking me to The Alley.' thought the eleven year blonde. 'Maybe I can ask Sev if he will help me with my plan'_

_"Draco what has you so nervous?" asked a deep rich voice behind were Draco had been pacing._

_"Good morning Uncle Sev. how are you today?" asked the blonde, walking to his Uncle and him a tight hug which was returned._

_"I fine but you didn't answer my question, Draco."_

_Sighing Draco said," I need your help with something today,"_

_"I know I'm taking you to The Alley to get you school supplies,"_

_"Yes that too but before we go I need you to do something for me,"_

_"Well I can't do anything if you don't tell me."_

_"Oh right sorry. I have been thinking that maybe, you can charm me so i don't look like a Malfoy for the day."_

_His Uncle seemed to look at him for a while before pointing his wand at him and whispered a spell. Draco felt like someone dumped warm water on him. Severus hand him a mirror and he gasped. He had dark brown hair now and his face wasn't as pale as before. He put his hand on his cheek he didnt have the Malfoy high cheekbones anymore._

_"Thank you Uncle Sev," said the now brown haired boy looking up at his Uncle with a smile. Severus returned his smile to him, understanding why he wanted to look different then his parents._

_"Come now Dominic lots to buy,"_

_Draco smiled at his middle name and flooed to Diagon Alley. It was great not having to act like a stuck up pureblood today and relax._

_He saw a new pet store towards the end and asked Sev if he could go while his Uncle went to go get new potion ingredients. After agreeing to stay in the store until Severus came to take him home Draco walked to the store._

_Walking into the store he noticed that the store had a darker feel to it. He knelt down to have a closer look at a three tailed fox kit when he hear the door open..._

_End of (D) POV_

_The brown haired boy waved Harry over to have a better look at the kit that just kept looking at Harry with his head tilted to the side. Harry went over to the kneeling boy after he knelt besides him, he tilted his head at the kit like he was doing to him._

_"It a Japanese born fox they're called Kitsune."_

_Harry's eyes grew wide he read about those in the library._

_"They are real too!" said Harry,looking even more closely at the kit._

_The brown haired boy chuckled softly, "Yeah, are you a muggleborn?"_

_"No my mother and father were both magical, but i was raised by muggles though,"_

_"Really. Why? Oh nevermind its not my business." said the boy after realizing that it was a personal question._

_"Its ok... sorry but I don't know your name. Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry soon wished he didn't add his last name when the boy looked to his forehead. He got up to leave not wanting to be looked at again. Before he was fully up the boy grabbed his hand._

_"I'm sorry Harry please don't leave. I was just surprised is all I didn't thing you would act like this."_

_" What do you mean we haven't even met before how could you know how I act!" harry said angrily, mad that people thought they knew him before even meeting him just like at the Dursleys._

_" I meant that I thought you would have been stuck up or something. I'm really sorry for that I shouldn't have thought that when I myself have been judged before too."_

_Harry started to relax seeing the sincerity on the boy's eyes that a ring of dark blue around the brown color. 'He know how it feels to hide too.' he thought._

_"Are you hiding too,"_

_"Yes," he whispered_

_"What your real name," asked harry._

_The boy sighed and said, "Draco Malfoy."_

_"Hi I'm Harry. Whats your name?" he said sticking out his hand to Draco with a smile._

_Taking Harry's bigger hand in his smaller hand he said, "I'm Draco nice to meet you Harry." with his own smile._

_"Dominic, time to go," said a voice behind the two boys._

_Harry turned to the new but oddly familiar voice. Green eyes met dark black eyes and then it all went black._

_"Alexander," whispered the voice._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry snapped out of yet another memory by the voice of his best friend Draco.

" What?"

"Daren is here, we can start now"

"Oh, ok is everyone ready to start."

"Yes," they said together

"Ok lets begin,"

**Hope you like the meeting. the next chaper they do the ritual and the Raven mets his dad for the first time. ('Alexander' will be explain to)**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love.**

_~ Ciera~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my Facebook and FF.net pages.


	4. Raven's Shadow Copy

_**Chapter 4** _

**Raven's Shadow Copy**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**"Harry, Harry!"**

**Harry snapped out of yet another memory by the voice of his best friend Draco.**

**"What?"**

**"Daren is here, we can start now,"**

**"Oh, ok is everyone ready to start? "**

**"Yes" they said together.**

**"Ok let begin.** First we should enlarge the compartment before we start. Neville, why don't you have a go at it?" said the dark haired teen.

Neville nodded and put both hands on the side of the compartment he and Draco were sharing. Within seconds the compartment was three times larger.

"Daren, stand by me and hand me The Book of The Shadow Mage."

Daren walked to Harry and handed a solid black book to him but once the book touched Harry's hand it changed. The once black book was now blood red with a black wolf on the front cover and a black panther on the back cover. Both of the creatures had emeralds for eyes and had raven like wings.

Harry looked to Daren for explanation of what just happened.

" The Book shows the animal guardians of the current Shadow Mage. When Salazar Slytherin first held it, it had a dragon and a basilisk on the cover and back. The Book's color was Gryffindor red after his mate was Godric Gryffindor. I believe My King that your Book being blood red means you have a Vampyre as a mate."

The Pack took a minute to digest what they have learned.

" Daren, why didn't The Book change when I first got it from you in The Chamber of Secrets in second year?" said Harry putting thoughts of his future mate in the back of is mind for now.

Daren bowed to his waist and said, "The Book changes when it believes you can handle its true power. Plus your true inheritance is coming up so The Book believes your powerful enough for it."

"Thank you Daren for that information. I think we can start the ritual now. Neville did you get all the flowers, plants, and herbs that we need?"

"Yes, Ry I have everything you told me to collect," said the brown haired teen.

"Good. Draco do you have the ritual blades?"

"Yes. Father sent them last week,"

" Ok, I have the phoenix ashes from Fawkes and a fire proof bowl. Draco move to the center of the compartment. Neville add the ashes first, then the lucerne, ipomaca, wisteria, crusted spikenard and rosemary," Neville and Draco did as told as Harry read from The Book.

"Ok this is were you need the blade Draco, cut your finger and add three drops of you blood. Luna hand me the bowl when Draco is done and then go stand by where Nev is,"

"Yes Ry." said Luna as she took the bowl from Draco and then healed his cut with her other hand.

Then Harry snapped his fingers and a black flame was now hovering over his fingers. Harry brought his hand to the bowl and dropped the pure black flame on to the ingredients. This caused everything to turn to ash and mix with the phoenix's ashes. He then walked to Draco and tipped the bowl to spread the ashes over Draco's shadow in the middle of the compartment.

"Daren I need one of your feathers now for this part,"

"Yes My King," said Daren spreading out his wings to pluck a feather out and handed it to his King.

"Thank you." said the dark haired teen, Daren bowed to him.

Harry then used the pointed tip of the feather to cut his finger making sure to let the blood gather on the tip of it. Once the tip was red he placed the feather on the shadow of ash. " Draco have you chosen a name for him,"

"Yes Alpha, its Belindo *****."

Harry smiled fondly at Draco's obsession with dragons and said," Ahh what a fitting name,"

Ry stood with his hand over were the feather was on the ash and said," Rise Belindo and join your new Master and Maker." With that the feather melted into the ashes. Wind started to carry the ashes upwards into a spiral. Then all of a sudden the wind stopped and there stood on the fallen ash was a copy of Draco Malfoy, right down to the three specks of emerald green in his right eye. Belindo bowed to Draco then turned to The Shadow King and bowed at his waist.

"What is it that you need of me King and Maker?" his voice was much deeper then Daren's soothing voice.

" Its my wish for you to merge with your Maker. Once merges we want you to take his place during the summer and in the future if needed,"

"I would denie my Master and Maker nothing if it is within my power to accomplish your wish," bowing low once again.

"Thank you Belindo. Now Draco turn your back to Belindo," said the Dark King.

Once Draco was turned Belindo walked towards his and then though Draco's body. When they separated there was a black thread between them, that after a few seconds it disappeared.

"Did you gain the knowledge necessary for you mission, Belindo?" asked Harry.

"I believe so Alpha," Belindo voice now sounded the same as Draco, that Neville and Luna gasped at the sound.

Harry and Neville started circling Belindo to make sure that he was a true copy of Draco. Once they were both satisfied that Belindo could past as a twin for Draco they stopped.

"Ok we just have to change his clothes to that of Draco's and then he can go to the serpent's compartment."

Draco, Neville, and Luna nodded their heads in agreement with their Alpha's plan. Luna took out her wand and spelled Belindo's dark jeans and black leather collar into Draco's school robes and tie.

" I believe you're ready Belindo for your summer tasks."

"Yes My King,"

"I will contact you when we need to meet. You may leave now Belindo see you soon,"

Belindo then took his leave to take Draco's place. The ritual was repeated for Neville and Luna next. Neville's bonded Shadow was named Randall *****  and Luna's was Fayette *****. Harry was born with a bonded Shadow as he was a Shadow Mage, so he just needed to call Waldron *****  when he was needed him. Daren is also Harry's bonded Shadow but he will not die with him he would go to sleep until the next Shadow King has need of him and wakes him.

Once all the Shadows were dressed as their Maker and Daren had Descended did Draco, Neville and Luna grabbed hold of Harry and Shadow Jump to the manor.

As they separated from each other Harry was taken into a warm and welcome hug by his papa.

"I have missed you my cub,"

 

**Who do you think is harry's papa?**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

Belindo- dragon

Randall- wolf shield

Fayette- little fairy

Waldron- powerful raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1863794/ My FF.net Page
> 
> https://m.facebook.com/?refsrc=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2F&_rdr#!/leobutlerfic?m_sess&viewtype=public&__user=100000222967587  
> My Facebook Page


	5. Raven's Shocking Family Tree

_**Key:** _

_**Kiernan**_ _ **speaks-**_ ~' Snakes rule'~

_**Parselmouth-** •~• Snakes rule! •~•_

_**FLASHBACK** **-** Snakes rule!_

**Name meaning-** ***** ( the meaning will be at the end of the chapter)

_**Chapter 5** _

**Raven's Shocking Family Tree**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**As they separated from each other, Harry was taken into a warm and welcome hug by his papa.**

**"I have missed you my cub,"**

Harry melted into his papa's embrace. After inhaling his scent that always reminded him of the forest after it rained and a new book Harry let go of his papa.

"I have missed you too papa,"

Remus put his arm around his cub to keep him close then turned to the rest of the Pack.

"Good to see that the ritual worked. Any trouble on the train?"

"Only Weasel being Weasel while Harry and I were on our way to the train, but Alpha took care of him. With no lasting damage to him." Neville quickly added as Remus turned to Harry.

"Papa were is dad and everyone else?" said Harry after looking around the living room.

Remus smiled at son and said, "Your Grandpa and Grandad are saving us from food poisoning by keeping your dad from the kitchen. I love your dad I truly do Harry but I can't understand how he's a Potion Master and still can't cook to save his life," remus smiled and shook his head in fond amusement

Harry and the Pack laughed then turned green at the thought of Severus cooking. When his dad tried to help cook once and it messed up the whole kitchen, after that mess Harry and Dobby claimed it as their to use only during the summer.

Luna walked behind her big brother and started pushing him to the kitchen. Harry looked over his shoulder at Luna and asked, " Bug were are you taking me, if I may ask?"

"I am taking you to the kitchen to save us from your dad's creations. And by doing that you can make something edible so we can live though the summer."

At the mention that Harry would be cooking Neville and Draco started helping their little sister. Remus was trying to control his laughing at the teens antics as they enter the kitchen.

"  **(** Kane Dunstan Prince **)***! get away from the stove now, before Ry gets here and see what you did to his kitchen!" said a tall man with pale white skin, straight shoulder length jet black hair and dark red eyes that had a ring of green in them. Next to him was a man of equal height, with long black hair, a light tan and the same green eyes as Harry . Both males had their backs to the group that just entered the kitchen.

Harry looked around wide eyed his kitchen was a mess there was flour, with some green and brown stuff everywhere. If he had known that his dad had actually started 'cooking' he would have Shadow Jumped to the kitchen.

"Dad! what did you do to my damn kitchen!" yelled the dark haired teen. Then Harry pointed an accusing finger at his Grandpa Aro[yes the one from Twilight] and Grandad Tom that have turned around at hearing his voice ." You two promised that you would keep him away from the kitchen." They all started trying to talk at once.

Remus, Neville, Luna, and Draco were trying to control their snickers at the site of a Dark Lord and a Vampyre King slowly backing behind their son trying to offer him to the irate teen.

Harry took a few deep calming breaths before saying," Ok I am going to visit Kiernan ***** , I will be back in an hour. When I come back in here this mess will be gone, without magic making it clean. Oh and this summer we're adding cooking lessons for all for you. Honestly what would you people do without Dobby and me feeding you. One hour," Harry pointed at his dad and grandparents before Shadow Jumping to his room.

Harry's room was the third largest bedroom in his Grandpa Aro's manor. The walls were black with green, red, and blue paint all thrown around the black walls.

The summer after first year, Draco and Neville had helped Harry redo his new room. When the adults checked on them an hour later they were in the middle of a paint war. Harry had the blood red, Draco had the sapphire blue and Neville had the emerald green paint can. So as soon as Harry's dads and grandfathers walked in they to were covered in paint. It had been a great summer getting to know his large family.

As Harry walked to his bed he noticed something was already on the black and red satin cover. Looking closer he saw that it was Kiernan curled up at the foot of the bed. Seeing Kiernan he thought back to when he first saw the three tailed fox that have dark red fur with what looked like black ink at the tip of each tail. It was the day he met his true family.

**LAST FLASHBACK**

**"Dominic*, time to go," said a voice behind the two boys.**

**Harry turned to the new but oddly familiar voice. Green eyes met dark black eyes and then it all went black.**

**"Alexander," whispered the voice.**

_When Harry woke up he could hear people talking._

_"He's too thin for his age and you saw the markings on his back, Remus, they were abusing him. We have to do something to keep Harry safe." said the voice that Harry remembered for the pet shop with Draco._

_'Draco' thought Harry thinking about his first friend and hoping that he was ok._

_Harry started to feel a slight weight on his chest as he tried to sit up. He slowly opened his eyes to see the fox kit from the shop curled up on him. He then started to noticed that it was too quiet and looked up._

_There was four men. Three of the four had straight black hair while the four had light brown hair. He looked back to the dark eyed man from before he past out. They looked so familiar, and then it hit him. He started to remember seeing flashes of a blue eyed man attacking and his dad and grandad getting hurt. There was a green light but then a shadow like man wrap around his grandad so he wasn't hit. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up at the Dursley's._

_While Harry was remembering the four men and fox started to noticed that Harry was becoming pale and began to sweat. Harry's eyes were unfocused as they tried to get his attention._

_The fox started to lick at Harry's face and Severus gave him a calming potion. As Harry's color came back the four men slowly backed up, not wanting to overwhelm him. Harry's eyes soon focused on Severus then look at the others_

_"I remember you." he whispered looking around at all the other men around him_

_" What do you remember about us?" asked Severus as he slowly walked closer to Harry._

_"I see you and you," he said pointing at who he remembered to be his dad and grandad. " Fighting a blue eyed man with a white beard. Then there was... alot of blood and a green light. And...and can we stop now please." he looked around again. " Where's Draco? I need to find my friend," said as he tried to get up from the couch._

_"Its ok, Draco is in the kitchen eating lunch with Dobby. He has been worried about you when you passed out and wants to see you when you wake up. Do you want me to get him?" asked the man with light brown hair._

_"Yes please," whispered Harry as he was helped to a sitting position._

_"Ok I'll be right back." said Remus as he left the room._

_Harry started petting to fox kit as he waited for his friend before asking," How did the kit get here and where is here exactly?" still just looking at the oddly colored fox._

_"We don't know how he got here, we think he's your familiar and wants to be bonded to you. And right now you in Aro's manor in Rome. Harry do you remember who we are to you?" asked Harry's grandad Tom._

_Harry looked back at the men and said, "Your my grandad and the one you called Aro is my grandpa. The man that left to get Draco is my papa. And the one from the shop is my dad right?" said Harry to the now smiling group._

_"Yes Harry that who me are." said Severus._

_"Wait you called something else before I passed out what was it?" asked the now eager Harry._

_"Your full birth name is_ **(** _Harry Alexander Prince_ **)*** _." said Remus for the door way._

_Draco at seeing his friend sitting up dashed over and sat next to him._

_"Are you ok Draco (Harry)?" they said together._

_"You first Draco." said the dark haired boy._

_"Ok. So are you feeling better now?" asked the blonde looked at Harry closely to see if he had any injuries._

_Harry looked are his new(old) family and smiled, "Yeah Draco I'm alot better now. Oh Draco look the kitsune followed us here." Picking up the half asleep fox kit from his lap to show his friend._

_"Oh cool does it have a name, yet?"_

_"No we don't even know how it got here."_

_Just then the kit bit Harry hand. "Oww that hurt kit." yelled Hary. The kit just licked at the little bit of blood that was in Harry's index finger. When the kit was done the finger was healed and only a silver line was to show at where the kit had bit him._

_"It seem the little kit wants you as his new master Harry," said Tom_

_'~I do young master'~said a soft voice._

_"What was that!" said Harry look for the new voice in the room._

_" What wrong, Harry?" asked. Harry's concerned papa sitting on the other side of Harry._

_"That voice didn't you hear it?"_

_~'They can't hear me young master, only you can until I form a stronger bond to your family. Then they too will be able to hear me as well._

_Harry looked down at the kit and asked, " So that you talking to me?"_

_The kit nodded his head and started licking Harry's face._

_" Stop it that tickles. Hey I don't know your name kit."_

_'~My name is Kiernan young master.'~_

_" You don't have to call me that you can just call me Harry or Ry."_

_~'Ok Harry as you wish. Can I sleep now Harry I'm tired.'~_

_" Sure Kiernan." said Harry placing the kit back on his lap._

_"It seems that Kiernan bonded to me."_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

The new family had talked about the Dursley's treatment of Harry resulting in all the adults and Draco having to drink a calming potion to hear the whole story. Harry had cried and hug his dad when he said that he could make a paste to erase the scars on Harry's back.

They explain to Harry that his natural Shadow magic saved his grandad from Dumbledore killing curse. They also toss ideas around how Harry broke the Mind Link Curse that Dumbledore placed on Severus and the others to have them forget about Harry. What also worried them was that the curse had them forget about their mate.

The adult walked Harry and Draco though the day of Dumbledore's attack. Severus and Tom had went to James and Lily's manor to visit and to see Sirius. Severus was going to show Lily and Sirius their godson. Lily being Sev's pick and Sirius being Remus's. Remus had to visit his father's pack that night during the full moon. And Aro had business with The Volturi.

The Potters and Sirius were hinding from Dumbledore as they were close to Severus and Remus. They wanted them safe so they put charms around the manor. When Tom and Severus got there James and Lily were dead and Sirius was yelling at them to leave as he dueled Dumbledore in the front room. Severus tried to leave with Harry but couldn't. In the end Tom and Severus had put up a shield to protect Harry and battled Dumbledore. After Tom was saved from the killing curse by Harry, Dumbledore seemed to had change his plan.

Instead for killing them all he would use Harry to kill his own family then at the end he would kill Harry saying he was going dark.

So by the time Harry was at the Dursley's he was a hero and a Potter thanks to a blood ritual by Dumbledore with the Potters dead remains. Sirius was in Azkaban as a Death Eater that sold the Potters to Voldemort. Tom was said to be stopped by Lily's love for her child, Harry. Remus was mourning his friends deaths no longing knowing of his husband and son thanks to Dumbledore Mind Curse. Severus was called into questioning in being a Death Eater. And Aro had forgotten about his family and gave into his deadly bloodlust.

After hours of talking they decided to let Dumbledore think the Harry was the perfect Gryffindor and was not a friend of Slytherins. Kiernan would stay at the manor until they were ready to make their move on Dumbledore.

When it was time for Harry to go back to The Alley he hug everyone goodbye before using a time-turner to show up five minutes from when he left the guard. He then had to act like he when to look at the quidditch shop when they go looking for him.

~'Master Ry are you well'~ asked a deeper but still soft voice of his familiar had Harry back to the present in his room with Kiernan.

"Yes I am well kit just thinking of the summer that we met."

~'Ry I am not longer a little kit anymore,'~

"You are still my kit so deal with it Kiernan."

Kiernan sighed knowing he would still be called 'little kit' when he's old and grey. He walked to his master and layed across his lap.

"Dad tried to cook again Kie."

~'You stopped him right Harry,'~ said Kiernan as he rolled on his back to look at his master.

"Oh yeah I stopped him. But this summer I'm teaching everyone how to cook. What do you think should be the first lesson my little taster." said Harry as he rube his bonded fox's belly.

~' Hmmm that fells nice. Can you make some roasted chicken with cinnamon apple on the side Ry.'~

"That sound good. Let see if they are done with the kitchen." said Harry as he placed Kiernan on the floor and started to walk to the door.

**The next chapter the destructive twins show up and more of Dumbledore evil plans came to light.**

Kiernan- son of master

Kane- little battler

Dunstan- dark stone

Harry- home ruler

Alexander- man's defender; warrior

Draco- dragon

Dominic- lord

Malfoy- bad faith

(Prince) is Aro surname before he was turned in my AU story.

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_


	6. Raven's Red Scaled Vipers

**HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. AU/OOC**

_**Key:** _

_**Kiernan**_ _ **Speaks-**_  ~' Snakes rules '~

_**Parselmouth-** •~• Snakes rule! •~•_

_**FLASHBACK** **-** Snakes rule!_

**Name meaning-** ***** ( the meaning will be at the end of the chapter)

**Just to be clear Severus is a half Vampyre because Aro is his Father. Harry is a hybrid Vampyre and Lycan. Oh and Vampyre's mates help control the Vampyre's bloodlust that's why Aro when into Bloodlust after forgetting his family.(this is a very important fact for later when meeting the Cullens)**

_**Chapter 6** _

**Raven's Red Scaled Vipers**

Harry and Kiernan made their way to the kitchen. As they got closer to the kitchen door they could heard two new voices. They both stop and listen to the voices before they realize who they are.

~'The Vipers are here Ry,'~ said Kiernan as if he was a playful kit again at the thought of the pranks the Twins could pull.

" Yes I hear them to Kie but keep them away from the library. Remember what happened last time to you three for that prank in the library." said Harry smiling at the small shutter that when though Kiernan at remembering the prank cough* torture* cough Harry pulled on them for messing with the rare books he had there. Who knew that a feather, paper clips and duck tape could get a point across.

~'Yes Master '~ said Kiernan not wanting his Master upset again.

"I have an idea," said Harry with a wicked smirk. He then was slowly claimed by the shadows and slip through the kitchen door. Once inside the room he saw the twins helping with the mess and carefully walked behind the two. Inches from both their ears Harry let loose a blood curdling scream. Fred and George both jumped ten feet in the air the rest of the group didn't fair much better then the twins.

"HARRY!" they all yelled at the raven haired teen, that was laughing on the floor.

"So...sor..Sorry I couldn't resist," he said between laughs.

"Well it seems-"

"that our little Loki-"

"has come out of-

"hiding!" said the twins, both picking up Harry from the floor and hugging him.

Putting his arms around the two he turned to the rest of the Pack.

"Nice work on the kitchen guys." seeing that all the muck was gone. He was about to say something when a red and black colored flame grow in the middle of the kitchen and changed into Kiernan.

~'So kind of you to open the door for me Ry.'~ came Kiernan sarcastic voice once the flames vanished for around him.

" So sorry little one were are my manners today," said Harry from between the twins. Just now seeing Draco walking back into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the two banter. It has been a common occurrence with Harry and Kiernan since they met , the two being so much alike and yet complete opposites at times.

Once Ry and Kie had stopped talking Harry looked around then said," Hey let's all go to the family room so we can talk about our plans for this summer and the upcoming school year." Getting a nod from everyone his magic reached out for their shadows and Shadow Jumped them to the family room. When everyone sat down Harry turned to Draco how was seated next to Neville on the black love seat.

"Have you contact your Father yet Drake?"

" Yeah he called me about 30 minutes ago and said that he well be here later tonight. He also wants to inform you of some intersting books he has found for you to look at when he gets here and he said that Dwyer *****  is doing great he's at the safe house now but checked to see that The Bitch was fooled before coming over here.

"Ok good. Fred George what are you two doing here, not that I don't want you here I just thought you guys would be here later in the summer for the extra training."

The two twins avoided looking at anyone in the room and seemed to try to fuse into the couch together. Now that Harry could really look at his Vipers next to him on the largest couch in the room he noticed something was off around their bodies. Harry foze and suddenly realized that it was a healing spell that made you look ok when you're still recovering from injuries. He swallowed hard trying to stay calm and not jump to conclusions. Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of Fred and George taking one hand from each. The rest of the group started shooting more worried looks to Harry and to the twins.

" George Fred can you please lower the spell for me and tell us what happened before you got home." said Harry adding that the manor was their home and not The Burrow at the end. The twins both put their free hand over Harry's and squeeze hard.

"Can we talk to you alone first Ry." whispered Fred

"Sure guys lets go to your room. Do you want to Jump?" asked the now very scared teen. Fred and George nodded their consent. Harry Shadowed them and Kiernan to the Twins room then.

(Nev's POV)

The group looked and each other both worried and confused about what happened to make the Twins shut down like that. He and Draco both put their arms around each other feelings Harry's worry though their Mark.

"Do you think they are ok," asked Draco looking at the adults to see if they had any ideas what was going on. Draco had left the kitchen before the Twins came and just got back after Harry was joking with Kiernan about manners.

"They seemed fine when they got here. Aro felt them enter the house and went to tell them we were in the kitchen. A few minutes later Harry scared the shit out of us and you saw the rest," said Tom looking a bit nervous, he always had a soft spot for all of Harry's Pack mates since they all have been abused one way or another.

The Twins have not had any physical abuse at The Burrow but it would seem that they could no longer say that with how the Twins have been acting earlier. Neville hopes that they can stop Harry from killing any Weasels if they had hurt Fred and George. Harry may see the two as big brothers, but Harry was still the head of their Pack and saw it as his duty to protect his family he would want to destroy the threat to his Pack immediately.

"So when did this happened." asked Tom pointing to myself and Draco trying to take their minds off the worry they're feeling for the Twins and Harry. All the adults but Severus hadn't know about their relationship yet and Severus only knew because he caught them making out one night.

Draco looked at him then to the elders of the Pack and said, "About three months into the school year we felt the pull to each other telling us that we were each others mates. Before that we both had fellings for each other but were afraid that the other one would have a different mate. We were planning on telling you guys when Father got here tonight. Uncle Sev knew but didn't tell anyone after we asked him not to until we could came home for the summer."

Remus was about to say something when suddenly Neville and the rest of the Pack put their hand over their heart were their Pack Mark is. Neville looked to Draco and Luna and saw that they felt it to. He couldn't feel Harry's magic thought the Pack Mark Harry was blocking them.

"Guys whats wrong?" asked Aro seeing were they placed their hand.

"Harry is trying to control himself by blocking The Pack's bond and focus on the Twins I think. Though the bond he can feel our emotions and that is not helping him remain calm right now. As you know the Twins don't have their Pack Mark yet since their family is around Dumbledore so much. Without their Mark Harry couldn't feel their emotions if they're in trouble." explain Luna walking from her chair to where Draco and I were sitting. Without The Alpha's bond in the Pack they all felt kinda lost.

"Harry will need to hunt after he's done to keep him from killing The Weasels." said Remus to us.

"Yeah that's a good idea Remy." said Neville threading his fingers though Luna hair as she laid across his and Draco's lap to try to control the lost feeling without Harry.

Just then it got very cold and dark in the room. He and the rest of the Pack now feel their Alpha. Anger. Pain. Sorrow. And blind rage. Harry could now be seen in the shadows their was a dark glow to him making him look more deadly and dangerous. He was breathing hard with he's eyes close.

Then he snapped his eyes open, Neville can see that his once dark emerald eyes are blood red.

"Hunt...NOW!" he then Shadow Jumped Remus, Draco, Luna and I to where Remus's Father's Pack is to hunt. Leaving the rest of the family at the manor for now.

**The next chapter will be harry's and the Twins talk and see who is Remus's dad.**

**Remember reviews equals love**

Dwyer- dark wise one (side note: Dwyer is a Shadow Warrior like Daren and is not a Shadow Copy like the ones Pack has but he can change his shape to match anyone elses)

~Ciera~


	7. Raven's Talk to Rage

_**Chapter 7** _

**Raven's Talk to Rage**

Once Harry had the Twins and Kiernan in Fred and George's room he directed the twins to the bed to sit them down. When they all were on the bed Harry took one hand of each of the twins. Harry sat crossed legged with Kiernan on his lap in the middle of the bed and Fred and George had their back to the headboard.

Taking a deep calming breath Harry asked," What happened before you guys got here."

Fred looked down at their hands before putting an arm around George and brought him closer to him. He then looked Harry in the eye with a looked of pain, betrayal and anger. " Me and George went to the shop after the fireworks we did at the school and we were kissing on the way up to the room on top of the joke shop. When we got in the room mo-  _Mrs. Weasley_ was there and didn't take it well in founding out about our relationship.

S-she called us filthy animals saying that _Ginevra_  was going on and on about us tainting you into think that you were gay. She had fire called  _Mrs. Weasley_  after seeing us kissing on our way to the dorms at school. That got  _Mrs. Weasley_ f-furious at us for taking your money from them by not encouraging you to marry _Ginevra_.

She started sending curses at us and th-hen got Dumbledore to deal with us." at this point Fred was unable to finish the story since he and George was sobbing. Harry took Kiernan off his lap and grabed both the twins into a hug.

" You don't have to continue right now. You're safe now nothing can hurt you now my Red Vipers." said Harry hoping that by blocking the Mark that he could stay calmer longer and not kill the Weasels now. After calming the Twins and himself Harry asked, " Do you want me to go into your mind to see, then you two can rest until dinner."

"Yes Alpha." they whispered together.

"Ok Fred you need to look into my eyes."

Fred did as told. As Harry saw what the two when though the last week and a half he started to feel his blood boil.

He thought he hated Dumbledore before, but after seeing him torture Fred and George for information on him and getting nothing out of them he decided to use The Imperious Curse on them to make them find him and bring him to Dumbledore.

What Dumbass didn't count on was the wards around the manor making The Twins free of the curse when they entered. 'I should Mark them they wouldn't have been affected by any of the Unforgivables like the rest of the Pack.' Harry thought as he went though the memories.

Their so called mother just watched and helped Dumbledore hurt them not lifting finger to help and save them. Harry could feel the Twins betrayed feelings towards their mother. Harry knew that in the back of the Twins minds they thought that she would always have her children's best interest at heart. But seeing her in the whole plot with The Lemon Loving Goat in stealing money and fame from Harry they finally understood that she only wanted them around because of their closeness with Harry.

In Fred's memory Harry could see that after one if the Vipers torture session Dumbass and the Red Hag thought that both of the twins were still unconscious but Fred stayed conscious a few minutes more than his twin. So as they planned what to do to get Harry to marry Ginevra before he battle Voldemort and what to do if he survive the battle. While they also planned how to kill him but make it look like a accident they were not aware that they were being watched.

Harry slowly left Fred's mind trying to keep it together in front of the Twins only to see that Fred and George were fast asleep curled around each other.

Kiernan could feel the strain of emotions going though his Master and how close to snapping he was. He also saw Harry's dark green eyes bleed to a blood red color.

"Ry way don't you go on a Pack hunt or something while I watch over them and I'll tell you when they start to stir. You have to control yourself before they wake up. Plus others are worrying about you after you put the block on your Pack Mark."

Trying to breathe Harry said," Ok bye." before Shadow Jumping to the family room to gather the Pack to go on a hunt with his Pop's Pack.

**Next chapter we meet Harry's Pops/ Remus's dad and the Pack reaction to the news on the Twins.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


	8. Raven's True Beast

_**Chapter 8** _

**Raven's True Beast**

As soon as Harry 's feet touched the forest floor he changed into his Wolf form and lunged at his papa that was the first of the Pack that had changed form after himself.

The Wolf in him no longer wanted the hunt but to have a sense of control after not protecting part of his Pack and show that he was still Alpha. Growls and snapping of jaws could be heard as Harry tried to get himself back in control of his Wolf. Harry was always one with his Wolf so it was very frightening to see him this out of control of the true beast within him.

Remus's wolf was about the same size as Harry's and some of his fur had grey with the brown as it did in his human form. Luna's wolf was the only one with different colors like white, black and dark red in her fur, she was also the smallest one of the Pack.

As the battle continued Draco was the first to notice that they weren't alone anymore. In the trees surroundings Harry's Pack emerged three new wolves. The middle one was the biggest but still not as big as Harry's wolf. The two on the right and left of the wolf were both dark brown while the middle one was dark gray.

Harry continue to try to pin Neville while Draco turned human to tell the other Pack what was going on.

" Fenrir we need you help us, Harry won't stop and we will explain later but right now Harry needs control." said Draco to the middle wolf before turning wolf and jumping onto Harry's back to pin him.

Harry soon bucked Draco off and set his sites on the new wolves. Luna was healing a bitten Neville while Draco and Remus continue to fight Harry with the new wolves helping. It took another hour for Harry to finally relax.

In the end Luna was the only one not injured as she was the next best healer next to Harry. Harry slowly turned back into his human form panted from all the fighting. The rest of the group weren't much better.

Harry turned to Fenrir ,his Pops, and gave a weak smile before saying, " Good to see you again Pops. Think we could go to your den to explain," looking around at his Pack and added, " and rest."

Fenrir looked at his granson before giving a nod and said, "Sure Pup. It's just a mile north of here." He then lead the tired group to the heart of the forest in the Canadian wilderness.

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


	9. Raven's Two Crowns

_**Chapter 9** _

**Raven's Two Crowns**

Harry knew that his pops is the Alpha of the Lycan and Shifter Packs. The first summer that he spent with his Pops he learn that Lycan were wizards or witches that have the Wolf genes in their family and would start to show it at age 13.

For Harry after befriending Neville and Draco and having his own Pack started to show signs of the Change. So he stayed with his papa and pops during the first half of his summer after first year to gain some control over his Wolf. Lycan are not like werewolves they can change at will but they do have a raw urge to change on the full moon until the Wolf is calm for the night.

Shifter are the squib version of lycans but the Change only happened if a threat is near their territory. Squibs from Wolf gene Wizard families don't need to use their magic as the Change happeneds from within the person naturally.

A Werewolf is a Wizard that has killed a wolf for the soul purpose of gaining power from the wolf's spirit. After a very Black Magic Ritual the man joins his tainted soul with the pure one of the wolf's. When the first full moon rises after the ritual all of the pureness of the wolf has been consumed with darkness and a cold blooded killer will be in its place.

As Harry was the Prince of the Vampyre Covens thanks to his Grandpa Aro being the King and his dad being the Heir. He was also the Heir of the Wolf Pack by his pops and papa. So by being the next in line for both the Vampyre and Wolves he had to know about both of his kin's history and laws. After Harry papa's Father was killed by Dumb Bee Remus took over as co- Alpha with his dad. With Harry's papa already in place to rule, Harry was made Heir of the Wolf Packs and not Prince.

After making it to his pop's Pack den and greeting the Wolves there before going to Fenrir's private chamber. Harry told his pops to let the two wolves that he fought with stay for the explanation.

Once done meeting the two wolves Steve and Kevin Harry began explaining what he saw from the twins and their new understanding of The Red Hag. Fenrir's was the first to speak after Harry finished the story, trying to keep the rage he felt from his voice.

" You will be Marking them soon, right?" Harry nodded. " I think that we have to plan on Dumbass knowing that you aren't really in his control and him trying to 'get you back under his control'."

Fenrir along with Remus's eyes turned a dark gold and growls at the thought of Dumbledore harming their pup/cub.

Then Remus speaks as Fenrir was still trying to get control over his Wolf. "I think that we will be starting our plans earlier than we thought to bring down Dumbledore and his little pets."

They all nodded before Harry speaks, " I think we should all go back to the manor for all the planing dad and everyone else are probly very worried by now, expescially after how we left them." Again the group nodded.

Neville spoke up before they could all get up. "Harry we have to call Bill, Charlie and Percy and tell them what happened."

Harry swallowed hard before saying, " Yeah I know and we have to get Mr. Weasley too. Luna when we get back I need you to get Griphook. Tell him to bring the paper work I need for Mr. Weasley and a healer for him too." Luna nodded to him.

They said their goodbyes to Fenrir's Pack. Fenrir had Steve and Kevin stay since he was going with Harry's Pack.

Harry let his magic wrap around his family so they could Shadow Jump back home. Once the group came out of the shadow they were mobbed by their worry family members.

"Are you ok?" his dad asked after releasing him from their hug.

"Yeah but we have to bring Bee down sooner then we first planned." answered Harry

" Why, are the twins ok? We try to go check on them but the door won't open for any of us." asked Kane

"It might take awhile for them to be ok but we'll be there for them. Oh and Luna please get Griphook, thanks." said Harry as he sat down with his dad.

After Luna left Harry once again told the twin's story.

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


	10. Raven's Call to Arms

_**Chapter 10** _

**Raven's Call to Arms**

After Harry informed the rest of his family about what happened to the twins his dad went and checked on Fred and George. He prepared with the rest of his family for the twin's brothers and father to come to the manor and also the meeting.

Harry had many things to get ready before the full scale meeting that would be happening in the next six to eight hours could start. Harry hoped that Luna gets back before the older Weasley brothers and their father show up.

Harry decided to had pops Fenrir check the perimeter to see if Dumbledore put a tracking spell before making the twins go find him at the manor. He also had his papa go and get Mr. Weasley from the Borrow, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was still with Dumbledore.

Harry has been working with the goblins for years to bring down Dumbledore the goblins have zero tolerance for thieves and lairs.

While looking into the Weasley withdrawals from the Potter vaults Harry found that the red hag had bought love potion. It was a highly illegal potion so Harry had told Griphook to look out for Mr. Weasley and see if the potion was meant him.

Harry soon found out that the potion were in fact meant for Mr. Weasley but also Harry too. The young Potter had the goblins keep track of everything that Mrs. Weasley and the youngest children bought.

While looking into the younger Weasley they discover that Ron and Ginny weren't really Weasleys but Dumbledores. Harry hadn't told anyone about the new information but he is going to have to today, after Mr. Weasley was free of the love potion.

With everyone getting ready for the meeting Harry had Dobby pop to some of the different Pack and Coven, alphas and elders in the UK. Even though his pops and grandpa Aro are the leaders of all the packs and covens they all have a "live in" alpha or elder that reports back to pops or grandpa Aro.

With Dobby gone Harry personally took care of contacting their spies in the Ministry. Harry wanted to make sure everyone got an equal vote on what was going to be happening, his family wasn't the only ones destroyed by Dumbledore's manipulations.

With that done Harry sent word to the elder Weasley sons by using Aiden his black and green Flame Phoenix. Aiden was Salazar's familiar and Fawkes was Godric's familiar.

The only reason that Dumbledore was bonded to Fawkes is that he found Godric's chamber in Hogwarts and enslaved Fawkes. Fawkes was meant for the mate of the current Shadow Mage.

When Harry bonded with Aiden he was marked with a black flame on his right inner wrist. His mate will also gain a mark when he bonds with Fawkes but will also receive a mark after mating with Harry.

Harry entered the meeting room that grandpa Aro and granddad Tom had prepared earlier. Raising his hands he lit all the torches along the wall.

With his dad with the twins now he decide to call Kiernan back to him. Black and red flames soon appeared in the meeting room.

Just then Luna and Griphook walked out of the meeting room's floo when Aiden flamed in with Bill, Charlie and Percy. Harry just had Kiernan sit at his side while he greeted his guests.

"Welcome Griphook, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Griphook please stay with me for a moment. And guys Luna will take you to were you are needed right now."

"Come on guys I'll take you. Oh Harry the healer will be here in fifthteen minutes." said Luna as her walked out the door with the older Weasley brothers following behind her saying their goodbyes for now.

" Thanks Bug." said Harry.

"Griphook its would seem that Dumbledore will be gone before I graduate." said Harry after offering Griphook a seat at the table.

Griphook gave him a wicked smile which he returned.

**Please check out and like my facebook page. Just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). A pix of the Pack Mark is in my album.**

**I hope to update this story soon.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


End file.
